Andy Barclay
"This is the end, Friend!"--Andy to Chucky before setting him on fire.Andy William Barclay appeared in Child's Play I, Child's Play II, Child's Play III, and as the unfortunate main character trying to prevent the Lakeshore Strangler Good Guy Chucky from claiming his soul. A common theme is that Chucky was never successful in the end of taking over Andy's body. He is the son of Karen Barclay. Andy's father is unknown to date. But its apparent that he died sometime ago, as Chucky once told him a lie that his father sent him from Heaven. Contents show Child's PlayEditIn Child's Play , Andy (played by Alex Vincent) is celebrating his sixth birthday (November 9, 1988) and lives with his widowed mother in an apartment. Originally, Andy wants a Good Guy Doll and ends up getting clothes. Seeing her son's disappointment, Karen buys a doll (not knowing that it is possessed by the spirit of a serial killer) for $30 from a homeless peddler. Andy is overjoyed by the new doll.When Karen's friend Maggie falls to her death from the apartment's window while babysitting Andy, he is immediately questioned by Detective Mike Norris . Karen believes that Andy had nothing to do with it. However, Andy alarms the adults when he informs his mother that the doll, Chucky, is alive and quotes him saying "His real name is Charles Lee Ray, and he's been sent down from Heaven by Daddy to play with me," and "He said Aunt Maggie was a real bitch and got what she deserved.". The next day Andy and Chucky go to the house of Chucky's former partner in crime, Eddie Caputo . Chucky sneaks in and blows up the house, killing Eddie and framing Andy. Andy shows even more possible insanity when he tells Chucky to talk and stop lying, and that Chucky will kill him if he lets out his secret. As a result, Andy became the prime suspect of Chucky's murders.After much pursuit of his most intended victim, Chucky decides to pursue Andy on his own and eventually begins the chant that made him a doll the night he was killed. However, Karen and Detective Norris intervene just in time before Chucky finishes the chant and therefore take Andy's soul. Chucky is burned alive by Andy and then killed by being shot through the heart. The moving ends with Andy, suspciously or fearful, looking at Chucky's burned head.Child's Play 2EditIn Child's Play 2 , Andy has been temporarily sent to a foster home until his mother, who was considered mentally unstable and has been undergoing psychiatric testing, can look after him again. Mike Norris is also absent from the film as he, according to a comic based on the series, under the threat of being fired, has been forced to reluctantly abandon the "Chucky is alive" case and leave Andy to his fate. Andy now finds himself terrorized once again in his new home by the revived Chucky, who was brought back to life by Play Pals (the company of the fictional good guys dolls of the series) to try to unsuccessfully prove the rumors about the Chucky doll wrong. Chucky even stalks young Andy at school and slays Andy's teacher.Later that day, Andy goes down to the basement to confront Chucky, resulting in a struggle between him and the possessed doll. To make it worse, Chucky frames Andy for the murder of his foster father.Andy's foster sister, Kyle, discovers her and Andy's foster mother has also been killed and realizes Chucky is really alive. She is held hostage and is to transport Chucky to Andy in the Good Guy Factory. Chucky finds Andy taking his shoes and socks off at the orphanage, and takes him away. After Andy is nearly knocked unconscious, Chucky once again attempts to steal his body. However, after finishing the chant and nothing happens, Chucky realizes that his soul is trapped in the doll's body and it can no longer be done. Now that his doll body is human, he endures gruesome injuries, such as having his hand torn off and being forced to cut off his legs. Andy's body thwarts Chucky's soul in molten plastic, and together he and Kyle kill Chucky's body by inflating his head and causing it to explode. Andy and Kyle leave the factory toward uncertain futures.Child's Play 3EditAndy's (played by Justin Whalin) final appearance in the series is in Child's Play 3 . Andy Barclay is now sixteen years old, and the incidents in the previous two films has permanently ruined his reputation and made him an outcast in front of everybody. He has been thrown out of numerous foster homes from foster homes, presumably for his inability to fit in. Social Services then enrolls Andy in a military academy as a last resort. Here, Andy is the center of Cadet Shelton's harassment, and Chucky has also been rebuilt and returns to stalk Andy once again. However, Chucky now realizes he is able to set a new goal to become human again, and reveals his true self to another boy named Tyler.Chucky confronts Andy in his boarding room and reveals that he intends to transfer his soul into a different child's body: Tyler, who Andy had befriended earlier in the film.During the academy's 'war game', Andy gets a girlfriend, Kristen De Silva, but loses his only other friend (besides Tyler) Whitehurst to Chucky. Eventually, Chucky's attempts to reach human form get thwarted again. After following Chucky (and Tyler, who is essentially Chucky's hostage) from the woods to a local carnival, and struggling with the possessed doll in a spook-house ride, Andy tosses Chucky into a large fan which dices him.Andy visits Kristen, who is being treated by EMTs, before being taken away by the questioning authorities as he is last seen riding off in a police car.Andy's fateEditA newspaper article seen in Bride of Chucky makes reference to Andy Barclay by saying how a boy claims a Good Guy doll was possessed by the soul of Charles Lee Ray. He is briefly mentioned in the Seed of Chucky DVD's "interviews" feature, where Chucky declares that he will someday have his revenge on him.Chances are Andy didn't go to jail after the events of Child's Play 3 since there is no evidence to link him to the murders that took place. If true, Andy may have either been sent to another military school or foster home until he was old enough to take care of himself and his new girlfriend (Kristin De Silva.) Another possibility is that Karen Barclay (Andy's mom) was finally freed from the asylum and she looked after him once again.Notes & TriviaEditAndy is besides, Chucky, the longest recurring character of the Child's Play series up until Bride and Seed of Chucky.Andy is one of the few characters from the original still mentioned in the series.There is no mention of Andy still in contact with other survivors like Detective Mike Norris, Kyle, or Tyler.Robert Hy Gorman was considered for the role of Andy in the first Child's Play film and Jonathan Brandis auditioned for the role of Andy, age 16 in Child's Play 3.In the original script of Seed of Chucky, Andy Barclay (from Child's play 1 2 and 3) along with Tyler, (from Child's play 3) and Jessie & Jade (from Bride of Chucky) are killed off by Chucky.Since the upcoming Curse of Chucky may be the final installment of the original Child's Play series, there is a chance Andy may return. If this is the case, it is unknown if either Alex Vincent or Justin Whalin will reprise the role. Category:Lists of fictional characters